


Midnight Meet (Creepypasta x reader)

by YandereFaithfull



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Attacking, Blood, F/M, Kidnapping, Knives, Murder, Nightmares, hostage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YandereFaithfull/pseuds/YandereFaithfull
Summary: You wake up in the dead of night. Something was wrong. Horribly wrong. You don't move. Than it happened. The back door creaked and closed. The forest was that way. So much for a fun family trip to the middle of nowhere.





	Midnight Meet (Creepypasta x reader)

~You're point of view~

You groan, leaning back in your chair. Homework. The most deadliest thing besides having no (f/f). The chair tips backwards too much and within the second you're laying on the ground with a thud, the chair digging into your spine. Groaning in pain this time you don't bother to move. A faint scoff is heard but it was so silent that you could of been mistaken.

You lay there on the ground. It was almost midnight. You were on a family trip in the middle of nowhere as a way to relax and spend time together. But it just so happened to be right before exams and still during school so you have work to catch up on as well as studying. You yawn. "If I don't get up now than I'll end up sleeping on the floor." You mutter to yourself, trying to sit up but you were too lazy and just laid there. Too lazy to turn off the yellow lamp sitting at the table as well. You just closed my eyes, and let the world fall into blackness.

Rubbing your eyes and groaning, you roll over onto your right side and curling up into a ball at the sudden onslaught of coldness. You bring the blanket up to your chin and snuggle into the pillow. Wait. Blanket? Pillow? You feel asleep on the floor though. You yawn and curl up tighter. To tired to even figure out how you even got into bed. Though your hazy mind automatically said that your parents must of moved you as the light was off. Letting you body grow heavy again, waiting for sleep to take over again so you could get more of the much needed shut eye.

"Go to sleep." A deep husky voice whispers into your ear as your body get heavier. Your brain too fuzzy to wake up, even though you know that there's someone else with you in your room. You want to fight. You don't want to, you need to. But there was no malice intent or aura but still... Someone you didn't know was in your room. And it was a male. Who knows what he could be thinking. With those thoughts you jerk yourself awake and sit up straight, ultimately bashing the person's nose with your forehead.

"Son of a bitch!" The person jolts back and you look at them. They're holding a hand up to their nose which seemed to be bleeding a bit. Their skin looked white. Almost too white. Their hair looked black. Like a scorched black. It was long too. Just coming to their shoulders in a jagged way. You scramble back as the person chuckles, insanity creeping in. "Oo. You have a feisty side don't you?"

The person was male. You don't dare look at his face for fear of it setting him off. So you just look at what he's wearing. It seemed to be an off-white hoodie which has seen better days and washed every now and than judging how the dark stains don't seem to want to come out. On his lower body he wore black dress pants held up by a black belt. On his feet he wore black dress shoes.

The room was still dark and the door was open. Same with the window. So that what must of been letting in the cold breeze. The open window. Besides the fact that the guy had taken your blanket from you. The door was opened. You glanced once at it, knowing if you look at it too much he'll notice. You look to the other side and notice the window just open a crack. But that crack would be enough for you to open it more and escape as of being in a one story house.

You were going to go for the door, cause than you would be able to scream for help and wake your family up. He crawled along the bed, chuckling as he neared. He cocked his head up and stared straight into your (e/c) eyes. His eyes were a white colored very very light blue. His eye lids looked burnt off but not all of it was. He had dark circles around his lidless, white blue eyes. His skin looked leathery and was a pale white. But that wasn't what frightened you the most. That wasn't what ripped an earpiercing screamed filled with raw terror. That would have to be the cut bloody smile carved from the corners of his mouth to the bottom of his ears. It was a horrid sight to look at. Your screamed seemed to of hit a sore point for he jerked to the side for a moment and held his ears. In his right hand he held a large, sharp gleaming kitchen knife.

"Shit." He groaned and lunged for you. Knife gleaming in the moonlight. Than all of a sudden the world went black as a terrible pain over took your head.

-Faithfull

 


End file.
